


cold-hearted snake

by WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021 (COHKTO)



Category: Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), WEDAPLUGG
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Collage, Destroying Angel, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Moodboards, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, YUNHWAY as Samael, YUNHWAY as Serpent Tempted
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COHKTO/pseuds/WTF%20Korean%20Hip%20Hop%202021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	cold-hearted snake




End file.
